


Strawcherry

by ka_tsu_ra



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Post-Series, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tsu_ra/pseuds/ka_tsu_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous has issues and he's put it on poor Joe to try and decode what he wants out of his frankly bizarre behavior. You see the tags, you know what it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawcherry

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, thanks for all the hits!! And, you know, the kind comments and stuff. I didn't expect people to read this and I'm kinda feeling both proud and horrified! (灬º 艸º灬) Thank yoooou!

They were fighting again. Well, 'fighting.' Tussling around out of boredom, really, nothing that would mark them up in a way that would dismay Doc. With everyone else out enjoying their brief summer holiday on Earth, this was inevitable. Joe knew that. It had started as an arm wrestling match, which escalated into a sparring session that sent Navi fluttering out of the living room and down to the engines to get some peace. Then it escalated to... Whatever this was.

How did they get to this point? Something about the moment wiped Joe's memory of the past five minutes and made it hard to scrabble the pieces back together. That's right, Marvelous had got him by the arm and flipped him. He'd landed hard on his back and- How did he bring Marvelous down with him? It was too, too difficult to think because the end result of whatever he'd done was Marvelous underneath him, one leg twisted and locked around Joe's in a way that did nothing practical, his eyes fixed on Joe's face, very wide and very dark. He swallowed and Joe watched his throat work through the gap in his shirt collar.

“What are you trying to do?” Joe didn't mean for the first words out of his mouth to be an accusation – of what, he still wasn't sure – but it took his mind off the moment.

The way Marvelous' eyes darted away as he disengaged from Joe made it obvious enough that he was up to something. He'd been caught at his game and was, in his own ham-handed way, trying to play it off as nothing. Joe reached for him as they got to their feet, hoping to connect through the sudden electric silence. Marvelous' hand snapped up to grab his the instant it touched his shoulder, wrenching him around. He was trying to throw him into the wall, but Joe didn't let him. He stepped with the pull, practiced as anything, coming around to face Marvelous. They were done playing now.

“What are you doing?” Joe doubted that adjusting the angle of the question would get him answers, but he felt obligated to try.

Marvelous swatted his hand away and started for the steps that would take him down to the hold and engine room.

“Marvelous.”

That stopped him on the first step down. He rolled his shoulders and raised his head, even though Joe couldn't see his face. “What?”

“You're not making it any less obvious you're being weird by stomping off.” Joe took a few steps toward Marvelous, who stood his ground. Good. Joe was in no mood to let him stew in the din of the engine room, and in even less of a mood to chase him. “You don't just let me get over you like that. What's going on?”

No answer, which was about what Joe expected. He'd expected Marvelous to let him close the gap between them, too. Seeing as it was July Marvelous was dressed down to a buttoned shirt over a tank top. His shoulder was palpably warm under the thin layers. Joe was warm, too, a lingering burn from Marvelous' eyes and the cords in his neck and the tight lock of their legs tangled together. He waited for Marvelous to swat his hand away. He didn't.

“Well?” Joe could feel Marvelous breathe around the word, shoulder rising and falling subtly with the very purposeful expansion and deflation of his lungs. He was very tense, and he still wouldn't look at Joe.

Kissing Marvelous had started as a natural extension of gap-bridging touches and eye contact. Their crew may have reduced itself neatly into thirds in the past year, but Ahim and Luka had always been the affectionate ones. With Doc and Gai, well, Gai certainly was something. Joe had never seen himself and Marvelous in that light. There was a mutual skittishness between them that Joe still didn't feel quite equipped to surmount.

Maybe that was the problem. When he let his hand slide down from Marvelous' shoulder to grasp his hand, to turn him so that their lips could touch, Marvelous proved efficiently that he could still surprise Joe.

He bit him.

Joe snapped his head back and touched his mouth, face screwed up. The skin wasn't broken, but it was swollen and sore already. And Marvelous looked so _pleased_ with himself, too. That incensed Joe the most. He gripped Marvelous' hand harder and used his body to push him into the door jamb. Marvelous put up only cursory resistance, but the fleeting all-over tension he felt in the body he had pinned between himself and the wall almost stopped Joe cold.

Almost. He kissed Marvelous deeply and thoroughly. Maybe without a chance to think or breathe he wouldn't try and bite him again. He kissed Marvelous until he had a swollen mouth to match the one he'd given Joe, and then he had to stop and breathe himself.

In another singular, crystallized, brain-wiping moment, Joe felt distinctly like he'd taken some sort of bait. Marvelous had an uncharacteristically shaky smile on, eyes blown under heavy lids and full of what Joe identified immediately as anticipation.

The sneaky little agitator.

“Where do you think you get off trying to-” What, seduce? No, not exactly. “To _provoke_ me like that?”

Marvelous' smile solidified a little. His hips moved subtly against Joe. He was hard. They both were, and Joe knew Marvelous could tell. “Looks like it worked.”

Joe swallowed and let his gaze rest on the patch of wall just to the right of Marvelous' face. It was very, very difficult to look into his eyes and retain an air of composure. This had the unwelcome side effect of dampening any gravity in his accusations. “What'd you expect me to do?”

A shrug, a smile that read as the feral baring of teeth. Even this roundabout line of questioning might fail to turn up what Joe was after. What do you want me to do? What do you need? He could never ask these things, only ascertain the answers through trial and error. When Marvelous wasn't obvious – when he wasn't hungry or greedy or angry – he could be surprisingly duplicitous. Whatever Marvelous had been going for on the floor, Joe suspected it wasn't entirely what he wanted. And he knew it wasn't what he needed.

He let his grip on Marvelous' hand slacken, slipped it down to tangle their fingers together. Marvelous' eyes widened a fraction, and Joe took his other hand as lightly as the first. He waited for the squeeze, for the pushing away, but neither came.

“Don't bite me again.” Joe tried to speak the words with some levity. The last thing he wanted now was for Marvelous to hear a threat in his voice.

Marvelous was still, or at least his face was. The parts of his body in contact with Joe were a secret riot of tremors and fluttering pulse. Was there fear behind any of that? Why would there be? Joe couldn't ask and expect a straight answer. So he kissed him.

No bite, just a pliant mouth and a long exhalation that rolled like a hot breeze around Joe's cheek and down his neck. Marvelous arched up to press their bodies flush together and for a long, sweet moment only their lips and tongues moved in any perceptible way. When they parted, breathless, Joe's head was swimming in a pleasant, dizzy fog.

He loved Marvelous. It wasn't a revelation; that had come so much earlier, before the kissing. This was simply a moment of powerful certainty.

“Bed?” The word sort of fell out of Joe's mouth. He watched Marvelous digest it.

“What, your knees getting weak or something?”

“Can you blame me?” Joe let Marvelous slip a hand free and put an arm around him. “Come on. Your bed's big and we've got time.”

Again, the pause to digest and consider and formulate a response. They were negotiating now, if only implicitly. Joe opted to sweeten the pot a little, leaning into Marvelous and speaking against his neck.

“Don't make me feel like I'm taking something from you. You're kinder than that.”

He felt Marvelous' jaw tighten. “Hey-”

“Please.” How strange that tipping his hand, offering a glimpse of vulnerability underneath his cool exterior, was the most reliable dirty trick Joe had.

Marvelous scoffed and his smile returned. “Fine.” He disentangled himself from Joe and started back up the steps. Joe, as ever, followed.

Following Marvelous to his cabin was nothing exciting or new. They'd slept together – in the strictly literal sense – many times. Before Luka, Doc, and Ahim filled the ship with breath and voices, it was a lonely place and Marvelous made for better insomniac conversation than Navi, They'd drifted together as gradually as they gathered their crew, first dozing off in the same room, then settling amicably on different sides of Marvelous' bed, and finally tangling together in the – mostly – chaste way that had become a secret indulgence for them both not long after they arrived on Earth. Joe liked holding Marvelous best, fitted together back to front with the full length of their bodies touching. It was around the time Gai imposed himself on them that Marvelous first allowed himself to fall asleep before Joe, and Joe felt as if he'd won a very special prize.

But this was different, wasn't it? This was new, and it was rightly exciting. At the very least it had been a while since he came to Marvelous' room with nobody else but Navi aboard. Of course, it was more than that. It was so much more than that that Joe found himself lingering a while just inside the door and watching Marvelous settle on the bed to unlace his boots.

“What're you looking at?” Marvelous tipped his chin up at Joe from across the room.

Joe felt himself smile without trying. “You.”

Marvelous looked away. Not the expected response, but how often had Joe seen him like this? He knew, intellectually, that intimacy had a way of changing people. Marvelous in bed could be very different from Marvelous in battle and Marvelous on the bridge, for all Joe knew. Joe would be different, too, and he knew that from experience. But Marvelous had been... strange, since the tenuous beginning of all this.

“Quit looking and get over here.” Marvelous was already working at his shirt buttons. “I didn't bring you in here to watch.”

“I can't help it if it's a nice view, can I?” Joe asked as he moved to join Marvelous on the bed. He peeled off his own shirt on the way and slung it into a corner. He'd take their laundry down himself so poor Doc wouldn't have to deal with it, he decided.

Marvelous let Joe take off his tank top. The action wasn't new – they got hurt, they patched each other – but the context and the tremor under Joe's fingertips infused it with a breathtaking freshness. Once they were both bare from the waist up, Marvelous leaned into him. Joe touched him lightly at first, hands skating up his back as he pulled him closer. The wild mess of his hair tickled Joe's shoulder and neck. It smelled warm, and fragrant, and clean. Marvelous liked baths almost as much as Luka, for the same reasons. Rather than dwell on that, Joe let himself enjoy his scent and the way Marvelous squirmed when Joe buried his face in his neck to smell and kiss him.

“Hey.” The word might have read as a warning if Marvelous hadn't sighed it.

“What?” Joe tried to sound impatient, which wasn't easy with the word muffled softly in Marvelous' skin.

“Come on.” Marvelous shifted and slung a leg over Joe to straddle him. Under all his layers, Marvelous was rather slight, but it was impossible for Joe to ignore the shifting weight on his thighs. For an instant his patience wavered, drowned out by the hungry pulse of his confined erection. Marvelous kissed him hard before he could start to feel self conscious of it. The kiss couldn't last long; they were both short of breath already and Marvelous' firm grasp on Joe's upper arms did nothing to distract from how flushed and frantic he was. “What, are you nervous?”

“No.” Joe's cool, utilitarian lucidity was already returning. He brought his hands up to gently pry Marvelous' off him. Well, as gently as Marvelous would allow. His arms were so taut under Joe's fingers that they trembled, and Joe had to wonder if Marvelous was struggling with the urge to pull away or the urge to strike him. Joe regarded him very seriously. “What are you doing?”

Marvelous slid forward on Joe's lap, rocking his hips, and Joe heard himself whine. “What the Hell kind of question is that?”

“What do you want?” Joe couldn't force the blood out of his cheeks, but he could still keep his voice level.

“You.”

“I can gather that much.” He released Marvelous' arms – slowly, tentatively – once he was reasonably sure it wouldn't earn him a punch in the face. They hung at Marvelous' sides, and somehow that was worse. “How much do you want?”

Marvelous' eyes met his, hard and narrowed. “As much as you're gonna give me.”

This felt like another fine prize, won in a bittersweet way. Marvelous didn't receive, at least not by his own admission. He took what he wanted. And here he was, trying to provoke Joe into doing just that.

“Am I giving to you, or am I taking from you? I can't do both.”

Marvelous scoffed and arched into Joe again, arms tight around him. “You're really wrecking the mood with this sappy talk.”

Joe forced himself to breathe slow through his nose. It felt good, except for when his body reminded him his pants were too tight, and either sensation was enough to wipe his brain for a second. He grabbed Marvelous' hips to still him. “I'm serious. I want this, but I'm not gonna hurt you.”

“What, you think I'm weird or something?” Marvelous pulled his lips up in a nasty smile inches from Joe's face. “I'm looking for you to fuck me, not paddle me.”

Joe's face grew hotter. Well, at least he had a concrete idea of what Marvelous wanted, now. “Then what are you acting like this for?” He let a hand slide up Marvelous' arm, over the rabbit pulse in his neck, to cup his face under his ear. He was so, so warm. He flinched away, twisted his head hard to one side like he meant to bite Joe's hand.

“Because I don't want you acting like you pity me.”

“Huh?” A chill worked its way under Joe's skin and sunk in deep, pooling under his ribs. Stinging warmth mingled with it, an anger he could neither source nor direct. He turned Marvelous' face back to him – just asking for him to look at him wouldn't be enough. “I don't pity you, Marvelous. I love you.”

The muscles in Marvelous' face worked under Joe's fingers, subtly. His eyes softened and his mouth fell. He looked as lost as he did relieved, and that made the bottom drop out of Joe's gut. Marvelous had some course charted for this interaction, and somehow _this_ wasn't anywhere on it.

“I do,” Joe said, when Marvelous failed to reply. As if there could be any doubt. He brought his hand back down, over pumping blood under hot skin, to rest on Marvelous' shoulder, where it was most familiar. Marvelous looked at Joe's hand, then into his eyes. Joe didn't dare look away. “Do you still want to do this?”

The smile returned, smaller, smoother. His eyes didn't harden again, but he did make a visible effort at it. “Yeah.”

Now came Joe's turn to feel relieved. He blew out a breath, smiled, and patted Marvelous' shoulder. “Right. Get off, and I'll be back.”

Marvelous complied, sliding off to stretch out on his back. He was beautiful, but Joe wasn't sure he'd appreciate hearing that. Marvelous could call him beautiful, but Joe suspected it wasn't something for Joe to call him.

“You're gonna miss out on getting me naked.” A familiar lazy smile stretched across Marvelous' face as he watched Joe get up and cross the room.

“I don't mind,” Joe said. He smiled without trying. “I'll have other chances, right?”

Marvelous occupied himself with his belt. “Yeah, yeah. Get going.”

Joe went, picking his way to the bathroom across from the galley as quickly as he could without causing himself too much discomfort. Among the ship's first aid supplies, Doc kept a few tubes of a waterproof jelly that could be pressed into certain... recreational applications. The odds of Doc coming aboard to take inventory or coat a deep burn to keep it wet within the next couple hours were slim enough that Joe felt comfortable palming one.

He took the time – seeing as he was already in the bathroom – to trim his nails. And wash his hands. And brush his teeth. Just as he was getting ready to wash his face, he cringed and leaned forward to thump his forehead into the mirror over the sink.

“Joe Gibken, are you getting ready to have sex or to go to bed?”

He wet and wrung out a cloth anyway, and took it with him. Sleeping sticky wasn't any fun, after all. He took a hand towel from the cupboard under the sink before deciding again that he was being ridiculous and making his way back to the staircase.

“Oh! Joe!”

He'd just set a hand on the bannister when Navi's voice piped up behind him. He didn't dare turn around. The color somehow drained out of his face without taking the heat out of his cheeks. He swallowed and crammed the tube into his pocket. The shifting made him wince.

“Hey, Navi.” He began his descent and privately rejoiced when she didn't flap after him.

“Where's Marvelous?”

“He's not feeling well.” Joe turned his head – and absolutely nothing else, lest he give himself away – to look up the stairs and offer Navi his best imitation of a careless smile.

Navi winged around in a tight circle. “Ohh. Should we tell the others?”

Joe paled. He looked like the unwell one, now. “Uh, no. He's just had too much to drink. You should probably make yourself scarce until he gets to sleeping it off. It's a nice day down on the ground anyways.”

“Aye aye!” Navi chirped before buzzing off in the opposite direction. The tension bled out of just about every part of Joe's body as he watched her go.

Just about.

His return to Marvelous' cabin felt more like a retreat from the rest of the ship, at least until he got through the door. Marvelous was waiting for him, naked as promised in a smiling sprawl on the bed. Joe had seen him naked several times, or at least fleeting glimpses of some or most of his bare body. It was unavoidable, living together the way that they did. This was different, of course. Marvelous wasn't a bashful person – neither was Joe, honestly – but to see him flushed and ready and making no effort to obscure himself made Joe shiver. It brought a strange, hungry smile to his face.

“Enjoying the view again?” Marvelous asked. He looked at ease now, mostly, spread out and languid except in the most obvious places. He looked inviting, which was a strange and wonderful look for Marvelous. “Seems kinda unfair you're the only one getting a show.”

Joe scoffed and raised his eyebrows. “Impatient as ever, huh?” He laid out the items he'd gathered on the bedside table Marvelous somehow kept uncluttered and resumed undressing. He faced away from Marvelous out of habit.

He wasn't expecting the open-palmed smack across his backside when he bent over to scoop up his discarded clothes. He shot up with an undignified sound and whipped his head around to glower at a grinning Marvelous.

“Stingy, stingy,” Marvelous said, shuffling back to recline against the headboard and spread his legs. His eyes popped for a second when Joe turned around, and his mouth quirked into a lopsided smirk.

Joe let himself feel proud on top of amused. He might have been 'stingy,' but it wasn't for lack of things to offer. “Still feeling impatient?”

“Yeah, but c'mere first,” Marvelous said. He seemed to be having some trouble evening his mouth out. “I wanna touch you.”

“Naturally,” Joe said. He practically flowed onto the bed, up to meet Marvelous with his mouth and position himself between Marvelous' spread legs. They weren't pressed up against one another, not yet, but Joe could feel the warmth of their bodies rise up and thicken the air between them.

Marvelous kissed him hard and pawed at his back and shoulders with eager, grasping hands. Joe let him do what he wanted, even when his nails raked over his skin and his teeth caught his lower lip. He let Marvelous familiarize himself, let him get comfortable.

When one of those eager hands slipped around to Joe's front and between his legs, Joe had to break the kiss. It was hard enough to keep his breath without Marvelous' fingers wrapped around his prick. He sucked a breath in through his teeth and rocked his hips. It felt great to have another set of hands on him again, and not as bittersweet as he'd imagined. It certainly felt sweet to see Marvelous grinning up at him. There was anticipation in that smile, and adoration, and familiar avarice. It made sense, Joe reflected through the thickening haze of his own lust, that Marvelous would be greedy and gluttonous in all aspects of his life.

“I love you, Joe.” Sweet words spoken in a breathless, unguarded voice. Marvelous spoke them less often than Joe did, and while Joe never forgot he was always pleasantly surprised to hear the words and not just feel the sentiment. Marvelous stroked him and pulled him out of his reverie with pleasure. “I want you, too.”

It took serious effort for Joe to hold his hips still while Marvelous teased him and more effort to keep his hands to himself. He wet his lips without thinking and leaned down to speak against Marvelous' neck. “Sick of trying to be patient?”

“Thoroughly.” Marvelous' lips moved against Joe's skin as he spoke the words. He lifted his hands to wrap his arms around Joe. Joe could have sighed from relief. “Come on.”

Joe slipped Marvelous' grasp and sat back in a posture perhaps comically polite for the occasion. “No biting me,” he said, reaching for the gel he'd thieved.

Marvelous settled back into the mound of pillows he kept piled against his headboard. “No wasting my time.”

They were both well past their thresholds for patience, now, and Marvelous at least looked fit to bust if Joe got too hands-on with him. Joe liked to believe he kept a cooler head even here, but anticipation had him just as worked up.

He felt he couldn't ask the necessary questions that would make this easier. If Marvelous had 'done' anything – which Joe had reasons both logical and emotional to suspect and assume he hadn't – it was more than likely something he didn't want brought to the forefront of his mind. He wet two fingers on one hand with the gel and hoped the chill would fade. Marvelous watched, curious, avaricious, looking very much himself. Joe hurt from wanting him, just for a second.

“Tell me if you don't like it, and I'll stop.” Joe repositioned himself appropriately, arched over Marvelous to rub tight circles around the small opening between his spread legs. The words felt weird in his mouth. This was new to Joe, too, if only in a more specific sense. He'd only heard the words before.

Marvelous didn't hear the uncertainty in Joe's voice, or didn't care. He didn't say a word, just breathed and watched. That was good. Breathing was good. Sometimes it was hard to remember to breathe and things got difficult.

The first finger slipped in almost without effort. The gel was surprisingly effective, and despite their rocky start on the common room floor Marvelous was eager and receptive. Marvelous' eyes fell shut and his mouth became a thin, trembling line like a taut cord. It was an arresting sight and reminded Joe sharply of how heavy his arousal hung between his legs. He curled his finger forward and used his spare hand to fondle Marvelous in slow, slick strokes.

And then Marvelous' eyes opened again and he made this _sound._ The single voiced exhalation stopped everything for a long moment while Joe watched him, took in the shape of his mouth and the way his chest rose and fell. It was a small sound, but loud somehow, fittingly.

Marvelous recovered quickly and flashed him a smile that dared him to continue. He did, thoroughly glad he'd sent Navi down to the surface for the afternoon. Every breath that left Marvelous at least grazed his vocal cords, and whether they escaped as thin reedy sounds or full 'aahs,' they were always very, very audible. Marvelous didn't look ashamed – at least not to Joe's lust-hazed perception – but he wasn't watching Joe's face in a way that suggested he was showing off. Greedy, impatient, and noisy. Maybe Marvelous wasn't so different in bed after all.

It shouldn't have surprised Joe when Marvelous rocked back hard just as he started pressing another finger in. It went in easy but the way Marvelous' head snapped back and the strangled sound he made had Joe holding his hips in place with one hand to keep him from actually hurting himself. Marvelous didn't miss the hand around his cock. The unbidden pleased sounds kept coming even when Joe subtly spread and twisted his fingers inside of him. They parted easily and Marvelous whined, hips arching against Joe's hand. Their eyes met and Joe swallowed. Marvelous was hard and wet and flexible. His eyes were dark and his wet mouth was lifted up in an unsteady, wanting smile.

He probably wouldn't get any readier.

Joe used a lot of the gel. A lot. Wipe-your-hands-on-the-damn-towel-you-had-to-bring a lot, change-the-sheets-after a lot. Marvelous looked amused, but his cockiness wavered when Joe hefted both his spread knees to position himself. Marvelous' legs trembled in his hold, and Joe didn't give himself a chance to wonder if the tremor stemmed from anything but anticipation.

The next part didn't go easily. Marvelous went very quiet, his face all pinched up in a way that would have made it hard for Joe to move without the brain-wiping sensation of Marvelous' body closing around him. But when it was done, all of it, Marvelous was grinning while Joe shuddered and tried to compose himself. He looked like he might laugh, the jerk.

“Joe.” Marvelous sighed the word and looped his arms around Joe's neck to play with his hair.

Joe smiled, shakily. This felt so perfect, so much better and more fitting than the common room floor. Marvelous was pleased and eager and open, his body hot and thrumming all around him. It was hard to think.

When they moved again, slowly at first, the sounds followed very shortly. While Joe worried his lip to quiet himself, Marvelous' grinning head lolled back and he moaned. Joe knew that this part was good done well, though maybe it was especially good for Marvelous.

The sounds and the heat of Marvelous' body drove him to move faster, to forget caution and his cool head. Soon his mouth hung open and he murmured Marvelous' name whenever the heat and the friction got to him. It kept him centered, somehow, and it was only because he was centered that he could notice something interesting.

Volume, it seemed, wasn't a problem to Marvelous. But when his cries began to climb in pitch, he tried to smother them. He bit his lips, he sealed his mouth with a shaking hand, both ultimately ineffective tactics. His face was red, very red. Marvelous was embarrassed by these sounds, but Joe instantly adored them. He was proud of them.

He let his grip on Marvelous' legs slip, and they settled predictably to wrap around Joe's pumping hips. Marvelous was too shaky to tear his wrists free when Joe took them gently and held them at his sides. Joe wiped the reproachful look off Marvelous' face with a hard, rolling thrust of his hips that knocked one of those sweet, high sounds out of him. More followed, most barely muffled behind firmly shut lips, but Joe craved that positive feedback and redoubled his efforts to have it even as he threatened to come undone.

When it became hard to keep the rhythm, Joe chanced letting go of one of Marvelous' wrists to stroke him out of time with his thrusts. It didn't take much. One. Two-

“Joe!!”

Marvelous' trembling legs snapped tight around Joe, pulling him in deep and holding him while Marvelous rode out his orgasm. Joe didn't have to move to come, he was too pent up and the tremors of Marvelous' body around him undid him entirely. He moaned, eyes shut tight and hips jerking futilely. Marvelous squirmed underneath him. The sounds climbed in pitch and plummeted in volume steadily, until Marvelous was still and near silent.

They were both still shaking, breath unsteady, when Joe finally got free and started the necessary but tender work of swiping all the stickiness off their bodies. Marvelous, grinning, caught him up in his arms the first chance he got and pulled him back down.

“That was good,” Marvelous sighed, the word all but bubbling out of his throat as he arranged himself next to Joe.

Joe's head was still swimming, but he managed to formulate a reply a moment after Marvelous settled on him and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I could tell.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really stoked at how much attention this got! Thanks for reading all the way through. 
> 
> I've been told it's an interesting choice to make Marvelous a virgin for this, and I hadn't considered it that interesting before. It was just the cutest scenario that came to mind, I guess. Marvelous is already so worldly (spacely?) in matters of things like battle and space travel that I found this really charming, the idea that there are personal and intimate blank spots in his experience. Plus, he's fairly young and pretty recently had his trust betrayed in a major way. So... Cute (still pushy, still greedy) virginal Marv.


End file.
